This invention concerns 2,3-dihydro-2-oxo-1H-imidazole-4-carboxaldehyde derivatives. The compounds are useful as herbicides.
Several imidazole derivatives which allegedly have herbicidal activity are known in the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,850 discloses a group of 1-aryl-5-alkylidene-2,4-imidazolidinediones which are said to be active as herbicides, fungicides, bactericides, nematocides, as well as coccidiostats. German Pat. No. 1,039,302 describes a group of herbicidal 2,4-imidazolidinediones which are unsubstituted at the 5-position. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,822,282 and 3,925,553 describe a series of 2,4-imidazolidine-diones which require a polyhaloethylimine or a polylhalovinylimine group at the imidazolidine 5-position. Such compounds are said to be valuable herbicidal and fungicidal agents. A group of 5-carbamoylimino-2,4-imidazolidinediones which are allegedly useful as herbicides is disclosed in British Pat. No. 1,247,397.